


pink skies

by janjanjan



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Drag Race, F/F, Lesbian, Lesbian AU, Lesbians, Mentions of Other Queens (RuPaul's Drag Race), crygi, slow burn asf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:20:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24640753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janjanjan/pseuds/janjanjan
Summary: where out and proud lesbian art student crystal, who works at a local coffee shop, just can't seem to get a regular customer named gigi out of her head.
Relationships: Crystal Methyd/Gigi Goode, Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd, crygi - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	pink skies

###  chapter 1 

crystal tucks her black tee into her ripped black jeans, feelings of excitement and nervousness coursing through her veins. it’s her first day of her new job as a barista at a local coffee shop, the roast. she’s recently moved all the way to los angeles from her hometown of springfield, missouri to go to art school. she moved completely on her own and has yet to make friends, but she has plenty of bills to pay so she decided a job can be her friend until she makes real ones. plus, she thought the roast would be a good way to meet people like herself. the clientele she had seen so far through the interview process seemed like people she would get along with. so, she applied for the job and thankfully was hired, and she had high hopes.

her hands begin to shake the closer it gets to time for her shift. she’s mentally beating herself up for being so nervous, as she’s eighteen years old and has worked plenty of jobs in her lifetime. this is nothing new to her so she shouldn’t be this anxious. something about this is just different, though. the pressure of all of her recent life changes weighs down on her and she feels like her first day could set the tone for how her new independent life across the country is going to be. she can’t shake the feeling that something is going to happen today that will make or break this experience; she just doesn’t know what that something is.

she ties her lilac purple hair into a high ponytail then tucks it into her work hat, that much to her dismay she is required to wear. she checks her makeup and overall appearance one last time, then heads out the door. a wave of sadness rushes over her as she realizes her parents aren’t here to wish her good luck on her first day, but as soon as the thought enters her mind, she gets a call from her mom.

she quickly picks up her phone, “hi mom!”

“hi honey!” her mom’s warm voice coos through the phone, instantly calming the nervous girl a bit. “you dad and i just wanted to wish you luck on your first day at work!”

her dad chimes in, “don’t stress too much, crystal. just take some deep breaths and go in with your head held high.”

crystal smiles at them even though they can’t see her. “thanks, mom and dad. i’m doing my best to stay calm but it’s hard. everything feels so different out here, everything is bigger and brighter than in springfield.”

“we understand, it’s a completely different world out there. just do your best! we believe in you and we love you! now get off the phone with us or you’ll be late!” her mom laughs into the phone.

“okay, okay. i’m leaving now. love you guys. bye!” crystal chimes then ends the call.

crystal takes deep breaths, as ordered by her father, then grabs her keys and heads out of her apartment, and begins her walk to the roast. 

it’s only a 10 minute walk to work so crystal doesn’t mind not driving. she brought her car with her when she moved, but los angeles traffic is so bad that she didn’t want to risk getting stuck and not making it on time. she could also definitely use some extra fresh air right now, as her nerves that were initially calmed by her parents come back in full swing. she walks with her headphones in, listening to fine line the album by harry styles, and makes it to the roast in what seems like no time. 

crystal takes another deep breath and walks in the door and is quickly greeted by the store manager, shea. “crystal, hi! we’re so excited to have you! how are you doing?”

crystal exhales, feeling some relief at how nice she is. “i’m excited to be here! and i’m good, thank you. how are you?”

shea smiles at the girl, “i’m doing pretty good as well, thanks for asking.” shea’s head turns to the side as another employee walks in the door. she’s a girl who looks about crystal’s age or a bit younger. she has gorgeous blonde hair and a bright smile on her face. “oh, perfect timing! crystal, this is jan; jan, this is crystal.” she turns to crystal again, “jan is going to be training you today. she’s one of the best we have here so i’m sure she’ll teach you well.”

jan’s already big smile gets even larger as she walks over to crystal and immediately engulfs her in a hug, much to crystals’ surprise. “hi crystal! it’s so nice to meet you! i absolutely love your hair, purple is my favorite color!” 

crystal hugs the enthusiastic girl back and thanks her for the compliment on her hair, and informs her that purple is also her favorite color. this makes jan even more excited, which didn’t seem possible. crystal was a bit taken aback by her bright, loud personality at first, but she’s decided that for right now she likes jan. she thinks someone like jan could be good for someone like her, and she also needs all the friends she can get.

shea wishes the two girls luck and heads into the office, and jan quickly begins telling crystal anything and everything she could possibly need to know. crystal never knew somebody could talk so fast and stay at such a high energy level for so long. 

crystal shadows jan as jan takes orders for a while, then jan watches crystal as she does it and offers help as needed, then jan suggests that crystal try a few customers on her own so she can get used to the independence. everything has gone surprisingly smoothly all day, so crystal is feeling confident about her abilities and she agrees to try a few customers on her own. the first one went smoothly, increasing her confidence even more. she decides that she really likes her job so far, and she’s relieved that the day has gone so much better than she expected it would. 

the bell indicating that a customer has entered the building rings, so crystal assumes her position at the cash register. in walks three girls, one of them with medium-length wavy brunette hair and the longest, skinniest legs crystal has ever seen; one with ridiculously long blonde wavy hair and eyeliner so sharp it could cut something; and the last, a black girl with gorgeous light blonde hair and cheekbones anyone would be envious of. all of them are beautiful and have incredible fashion sense. crystal is immediately intimidated by these girls and is tempted to call jan up for backup, but decides against it and tries to keep her cool. 

the first girl crystal noticed, the long-legged brunette lifts her sunglasses and looks crystal up and down, a judgmental look on her face. she rolls her eyes and looks to her friends, saying “what do you know, another new girl! we’ll see how long this one lasts.” the girls chuckle at her comment in the most cliche high school mean girl group manor crystal has ever witnessed. she tries her best to ignore the comment and the hurt that comes along with it and put on her brave face to take their order. 

the girls approach the register and place their orders with crystal with no further rude comments. crystal learns their names: gigi, nicky, and jaida. she concludes that gigi is the ring leader of the group, as the other two seem to follow her lead. she was also the one who made the nasty comment that the other two girls went along with and laughed at. 

crystal begins making their coffees, but of course they had special requests that she didn’t know how to carry out, so she pauses to recruit jan for help. upon seeing her stop, gigi snaps at her. “um, excuse me, new girl? if you could hurry the fuck up and get us our coffees that would be fantastic. we don’t have all day.”

crystal is at a loss for words. why is this girl being so rude to her? what did she do? her eyes well up with tears and she does her best to fight them off, there is no way she’s going to cry in front of these girls. one single tear falls right as she catches gigi’s eye and she wipes it away as quickly as she can. she swears she sees gigi’s gaze soften at her, but after the way she’s acted, crystal doesn’t think there’s a very high probability of gigi even having a heart. she can’t bring herself to do anything but nod and mumble an “i’m sorry,” then she runs to get jan for help.

jan comes up front and grins at the girls. “hi babes! how are ya?” the three girls smile at jan and engage in conversation with her as jan helps crystal make their drinks. crystal is in awe, how can someone like jan be friends with them? she suspects that maybe she was wrong about jan. she keeps her head down, avoiding eye contact with any of the girls until they leave. her confidence and excitement about this place are completely shaken. she remains fairly quiet the rest of the night, only speaking to ask jan questions about side work and closing duties. she is told she can clock out shortly after jan finishes her training for the night, so she quickly thanks her manager and jan and leaves.

crystal’s walk home is somber. she really needed this to go right for her and it didn’t. well, it did, until some mean girls had to come in and ruin it for her for no reason. if that was any indication of how people are going to be in los angeles, crystal isn’t sure if she wants any part of it anymore. maybe all of this was a mistake. she can’t help but bitterly laugh at herself for thinking she would have some sort of life-changing encounter today, and instead all she got was some mean girl named gigi making her question everything.


End file.
